A date on a Sunday morning
by Nephellim
Summary: Now that Shizuo and Vorona are friends, Shizuo thinks it's about time he introduced her to his best friend Celty. What better way to do it than on a relaxing Sunday morning at the Sunshine building's arcade? Wait... What is Izaya doing in Ikebukuro?


**A/N uhhh so... hi again! I'm Nephelim and this is my first uploaded fic! *blows a balloon as a celebration* So... please be gentle with me... English is not my mother language and I've never showed people my writtings so... Idk if I'm good or bad... If you can point out anything that can help me improve, it would be appreciated *bows***

 **Disclaimer: If only I owned Durarara! I would be the happiest person in the world! ^_^**

 **BTW... This was based off a day that I went out with three friends of mine at an arcade and played bowling... When we were asked about our names we agreed to roleplay as Durarara! characters for the fun of it. Let me note that I was Izaya and the one roleplaying Shizuo typed in the computer (Shizu-chan) LOL**

 **Anyway... Here's the story!**

* * *

It was a nice, sunny Sunday morning in Ikebukuro. 10:10 am. Heiwajima Shizuo was standing in front of the Sunshine 60 building, waiting for the headless rider to appear. Standing next to him, Vorona checked the time on her Samsung galaxy that she bought with the money she saved from her new job.

"Shizuo-sempai, I want to comment on your friend that you want to introduce to me. She has been 10 minutes late"

Shizuo sighed lighting a cigarette. He had wanted to introduce his kouhai to his best friend for a while now. One reason being that he wanted to blab about having a kouhai and the other being that he actually liked Vorona as a person, so he thought she'd make good friends with Celty.

"She said a client asked her to deliver something at the last moment and had to go all the way to Shibuya. She'll be here soon though"

"I understand, though you are not being accurate enough. I will wait"

"Good morning Shizu-chan! Out on a date?" A happy informant chirped. Too happy... WAY too happy for Shizuo's taste.

"Izaya! What the hell are you doing in Ikebukuro?! I told you to stay out of here!"

"Oh, come on Shizu-chan... It's such a beautiful morning, no need to ruin it, ne?"

"You're the one who ruined it! And don't call me that stupid nickname!" The monster of Ikebukuro countered. He brought his face to Izaya's, foreheads touching.

The informant did not even flinch by the contact "But I didn't do anything yet, ne, Shizu-chan? And the nickname suits you. Makes you a bit cuter, don't you think? Maybe people will stop avoiding you like that" He replied with a huge smile.

"I'm gonna kill you, I SWEAR I'm gonna fucking kill you!" The blond shouted.

"Shizu-chan! You're causing a ruckus over nothing and you're ruining a beautiful day. There are more civilized ways to solve our differences, don't you think?" The sly informant replied with a smirk.

He already had a plan formed in his mind. Since two hours ago.

* * *

 **Dollars site**

 ** _Bakyura_** Morning guys! Did you know? Did you know?  
It looks like Shizuo Heiwajima has a date!

 _ **Kanra** _ Good morniiiiiiing! Kanra is heeeeeerrrreee!  
Eh?! What?! What's that?! What's that?!  
A date?! How is that even possible?!

 _ **Bakyura** _ Eh?! Kanra-chan doesn't know? That's weird!  
Then again, I don't really care... go ahead and die

 _ **Tanaka Taro**_ Don't start fighting first thing in the morning! It's like... 8:15!  
Good morning by the way

 _ **Setton**_ Good morning everyone!  
Eh? A date? Are you sure Bakyura-san?

 _ **Saika**_ Morning...

 _ **Kanra**_ It wasn't my fault Tanaka Taro-kun! Bakyura asaulted a defencless maiden, that's all

 _ **Bakyura**_ You call that asaulting? (゜-゜)

 _ **Kanra**_ You're the one saying mean things to me! You even told me to die! (*_*)

 _ **Bakyura**_ You deserve to die (҂⌣̀_⌣́)

 _ **Kanra**_ See everyone? He's being mean! ( ̵˃﹏˂̵ )

 _ **Tanaka Taro**_ Both of you stop  
Tell us about Heiwajima Shizuo Bakyura-san

 _ **Bakyura** _ Well, remember that beauty that was said to be his woman?  
They say that they're going to go on a date in a couple hours on the Sunshine building!

 _ **Setton**_ Uhhh... I don't think it's really a date... maybe people got the wrong idea

 _ **Kanra**_ Oh! Does Setton-san know anything about that?

 _ **Setton**_ No! I'm just saying that sometimes rumors are wrong!  
I mean... They say the police are harmless to civilians  
I swear there's nothing more teriffying!

 _ **Saika**_ Setton-san always says she's scared of the police

 _ **Kanra**_ I bet she has done illegal things, that's why! ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»

 _ **Setton**_ No! They're just too scary! They're monsters! (ﾟДﾟ；)ゞ

 _ **Kanra**_ Police people are supposed to be protecting us, Setton-san

 _ **Setton**_ Sorry guys, I have to go. My employer called me and said he had an urgent job for me.

 _ **Kanra**_ She's running away!

 _ **Saika**_ I have to go too

 _ **Kanra**_ Running away with Setton?  
Is this romance blossoming?

 _ **Bakyura**_ Leave them alone, they have their own lives

 _ **Kanra**_ Buuuu... You're just jealous because nobody loves you

 _ **Bakyura**_ Are you talking about yourself again?  
I remember everyone in this chat having a hot-pot with friends except you  
I bet nobody can even call you a friend

 _ **Kanra**_ Oho! Playing it with words so that I look like the lonely one around here!  
Did your girlfriend break out with you?

 _ **Bakyura**_ As if! We're going to have a romantic Sunday together!  
Oh! She made breakfast and brought it in bed!  
Talk to you later, Lonely-chan! Hope you die!

 _ **Tanaka Taro**_ Seriously you two...  
Oh! Seems like everyone has logged out.

 _ **Kanra** _ It wasn't my fault

 ** _Tanaka Taro_** Someone's at my doorbell  
Gotta go as well

 _ **Kanra**_ Then I'll log out too!

* * *

"Shizu-chan on a date...? As if... I bet Celty was right..." The informant said, trying to convince himself while making himself a cup of coffee with no sugar. Which, of course, didn't work. After a few minutes he was in front of his computer again roaming the internet and even hacking Shizuo's phone call logs.

Turned out that the beast was about to meet with his new kouhai, Vorona and Celty on the Sunshine building. Maybe Bakyura's info wasn't completely false after all. But still... a date with three persons? Maybe Celty would bring Shinra along and make it a double date? He'd have to ask the doctor himself about that.

An hour later, after managing to get to talk to Shinra without any of them trolling the other or hanging up, he found out that no, it wasn't a double date. What was the monster up to? He NEEDED to know! So, he took his signature jacket and set off to Ikebukuro.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill you, I SWEAR I'm gonna fucking kill you!" The blond shouted.

"Shizu-chan! You're causing a ruckus over nothing and you're ruining a beautiful day. There are more civilized ways to solve our differences, don't you think?" The sly informant replied with a smirk.

"Acting civilized with YOU around?! I don't think so!"

"Shizuo-sempai, I request to know about the presence of the second male. I was told that we were going to meet the headless rider. I observe that this individual has a head. Or is it just the rumors?" The russian beauty asked in her own way, distracting the two men from their 'fighting'

"No way! The headless rider is my friend! That flea could never be her!"

"So the headless rider belongs to the female species" She observed

By that time Izaya had a laughing fit "Hahahahaha! What's with the way you speak?! Hahahahaha! Honestly! And I thought that the monster actually found a normal friend for once in his life!" He remarked, all the while whipping a tear off his face and holding his tummy

Vorona was annoyed and Shizuo could see that, which, of course, made him even more angry. "Here to ruin people's moods on a Sunday you asshole?" He glared

"Nop! On the contrary, Shizu-chan! I was thinking about taking a walk around and relaxing!" He cheerped and then glared back "But I just HAD to meet you, didn't I?"

"It's YOUR fault for not staying out of Ikebukuro!" Shizuo grabbed the trashcan from a few metres away and pointed it at the informant

"If you could just ignore my innocent walk in this building, it would benefit the both of us, ne, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smiled, while taking out his pocket knife

Shizuo was about to throw the trashcan at him, when a horse whine was heard and some Shadows prevented him from doing so.

"Celty!'

"Hoooo... Saved by the bell, I suppose" Izaya said. Shizuo glared at him

[You two have to get like that from the moment you see each other, don't you?] Celty typed on her PDA

"I am 85% certain, but I will ask for the sake of certainty. Are you the headless rider?" Vorona asked

[Yes, and you must be Vorona. I heard a lot about you from Shizuo] Celty answered and they shook hands

"I request to know what am I supposed to do about the presence of the male human that seems to annoy Shizuo-sempai" Vorona asked her new friend

[Stab him, if you can] Celty joked, but a second later, she wished she had never typed that joke. Vorona took out a pocket knife and pointed it at Izaya, who was still trapped in Celty's shadows. Celty took him a bit higher, for the sake of not scaring off people... more than they already had, and typed again [It was just a joke, don't take it seriously]

"Yey! I was saved by the headless rider!" Izaya shouted, getting more attention from the people around them, in order for Celty to let go of him, which she did, after throwing him face first on the pavement. "That wasn't nice, Celty-san! I could have gotten really hurt!" He whined

[You? I thought you were a God] Celty typed, full of sarcasm

Izaya smirked "Indeed I am, thank you for acknowledging me!"

Celty just shook her helmet in exasperation. She would never get used to him. [Don't you have other people to annoy? It's Sunday and I want it to be just that. A nice, quiet, Sunday] She typed after a few moments

"In case you haven't noticed, Shizu-chan is the one creating a commotion. I'm just defending myself"

[You're always defending yourself!]

"So, you can see it too!"

[Seriously, stop]

"JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" Shizuo shouted, after getting more than enough

"You can't make me Shizu-chan. This is a public building and I have the right to be here" At that, Shizuo was about to punch him "But! We could play a game. What do you say? We'll solve our differences like civilized people!"

"In case you haven't noticed, flea, it isn't Halloween yet" Shizuo teased, refering to Izaya acting like a civilized human being.

"Oh, my! Such observing skills! I'm proud of you, Shizu-chan!" Izaya faked being surprised with a gasp and put a hand in front of his mouth

"I demand that you stop making Shizuo-sempai seem stupid. He's just slow" Vorona got in the argument

"Pft-" Izaya tryied to stop himself from laughing "Even your kouhai found out you're single celled"

[Ok, all of you SHUT UP!] That... wasn't good. Celty was at her limits... which never happened [Shizuo, it's going to be just a game. After you win, he will leave. It will be more quite like this]

"He's a blood-sucking flea. He wouldn't ever listen to simple logic like that"

"It's a deal, Shizu-chan. One game. If you win, I'll leave Ikebukuro... for today" Well, one game is more than enough to ruin him for the day, he thought

Shizuo hesitated

"Shizuo-sempai, I find this man's presence annoying. The fastest he leaves, the better" Vorona answered, having confidence that her sempai would win this fast. And so, Shizuo agreed into something that would make this Sunday unforgettable.

* * *

"Someone remind me, why are we having breakfast with the flea?" Shizuo asked with a bored expression, taking a few sips from his strawberry milkshake.

"You challenged me in a bowling match, Shizu-chan. You can't expect to play such a strenuous game on an empty stomach" Izaya answered

"Who gives a damn about your stomach?!" Shizuo shouted

"Hush, Shizu-chan! You're creating a scene again!" Izaya noted, while taking a bite from his simple burger, that only had ketchup "Besides, you seem to be awfully hungry yourself" He pointed in all the empty cheeseburgers that Shizuo had eaten (15 to be exact) and the other 5 that were left "I suppose you have a monster stomach as well. Be gratefull I'm the one paying for all that."

Shizuo glared at him

"What? It's the truth. It's a miracle you haven't died already with all that junk food and cigarettes. Life would be so much better if you were just a simple human, Shizu-chan" Izaya kept talking. He was more than happy to pay for all the stuff that could potentially kill the beast sitting on a chair oposite him.

Shizuo squished his milkshake, resulting in his hands full of fluids and got up, ready to punch Izaya "I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA YOU!"

"I demand that both of you become silent in the next 3 seconds. We are still eating and it's disrespectful to the Gods of food"

Shizuo mattered a 'sorry', feeling bad for not respecting the Gods and Izaya (after observing the monster's behaviour) remained silent after that. Celty was just glad it worked.

* * *

After having breakfast, they all went to the bowling centre and arranged their game. Celty excused herself in the toilet for 5 minutes and returned with her clothes changed. She wore a mini shorts and a dark blue t-shirt that didn't really cover her whole tummy. In other words, she was competing with Vorona's appearance, who also wore mini shorts but her T-shirt was normal length. Shizuo was also off his usual bartender uniform and wore long jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Are you 3 trying to appear human? Ah! That doesn't apply to Vorona-chan though. She IS human, unlike you two" Izaya commented on the three of them trying to get a selfie on Vorona's phone.

"Shut up flea" Shizuo replied "You're just bitter cause you're not really welcome here"

"Oh really?"

"I agree with Shizuo-sempai. There's a reason we don't want a picture with you" Vorona answered for Shizuo

[What those two said] Celty agreed with them

"Don't be that cold, guys. Here, let me take a photo of you three. I'm sure Shinra will want to see the full outfit, ne, Celty-san?" Izaya tried to play it off cool

Celty hesitated for a moment, but then found no reason not to, so she handed the phone to Izaya. Shizuo was put in the middle and Celty and Vorona clinged to him from his sides. Vorona with her stoic expression and Celty... well... with her helmet. Shizuo just flashed a little when he felt the two bodies all over him and Izaya chose that moment to snap the picture.

"Heh... Shizu-chan actually looks cute! I'm getting this one" Izaya commented and sent the picture to his phone. As Shizuo ran to him to snatch his phone and smash it, Izaya dodged him, put an arm around him, and snapped a selfie with both of them on his own phone. Then, he kept a distance of 5 meters between them, keeping a smirk on his face

"I'm going to crash him... kill kill kill kill killkillkillkillkill" Shizuo chanted.

[Don't... he's not worth it, Shizuo]

"I agree with the headless rider, Shizuo-sempai"

Celty was first in line to throw the ball. She tried lifting some of the balls in the counter and found out she could only lift the pink one that weighted 6 killos. She positioned herself, threw the ball and managed to hit almost half of the corines.

"Nice shot, Celty! You sure you haven't played that one before?" Shizuo praised

[No, never. Shinra never takes me to places like this] She answered

"No wonder, he wouldn't even manage to lift the 6 killos ball, let alone throw it" Izaya commented

[Are you calling Shinra a weakling?] Celty asked

"You have to admit that he's as strong as a little girl when it comes to lifting Celty-san" Izaya defended

"Can't argue with that one" Shizuo mattered dissapointed that he had to agree with Izaya

"Shizuo-sempai, it's your turn" Vorona reminded

"Oh! Right! Which ball should I take...?" He wondered and walked to the counter. The 6 and 8 killos balls were out of the question. His fingers wouldn't fit. So, he settled for the 15 killos ball. He positioned himself and as he was about to throw the ball, Celty patted his shoulder

[I know the advice is usually "use strength", but I think that you should refrain from doing so. I doupt we could ever gather enough money to repay the damage] Celty advised

"You're right, Celty. Damn, you saved me from an awfully huge dept..." He mattered in response and tried not to use his strength as he threw the ball, which ended up not hitting any corines. Shizuo went back on the table dissapointed.

[It's ok Shizuo... You'll find the trick... It's your first time after all] Celty encouraged him

"Yea... true"

"Pft-!" Shizu-chan didn't hit anything!" Izaya tried to stiffle his laughter

"Oh, yea? Let me see you do better, you blood sucking flea!"

"Shizu-chan, sometimes I just wonder if you run out of insults... Anyway! My turn! Watch and learn, Shizu-chan" Izaya smirked and went off to pick a ball. He chose an 8 killos ball and threw it. And failed miserably.

"Heee... I was sure humans did it this way" He returned to the table just as dissapointed as Shizuo had, before him.

"Hahahahaha! Was this a "How not to do it" lesson I~za~ya~" Shizuo answered Izaya's previous statement

"My observation: Izaya-san is useless. I studied bowling before and that's no way to throw the ball" Vorona commended and got off to pick a ball. She chose a 12 killos one and threw it. She hit one fourth of the corines and returned to the table "Observation: I need to adjust my throwing"

[It was a good first throw Vorona-chan] Celty praised

"Yea! At least you hit something" Shizuo praised along

Celty got up and threw the ball, hitting a few more corines this time.

"I have another observation: Celty-san seems to have talent"

"No kiddin'" Shizuo agreed and went to throw the ball as well. He managed to hit 4 corines and smirked at Izaya, who was on his way to picking up the ball

"I'll take that as a challenge, Shizu-chan" Izaya threw the ball and also hit 4 corines. He smirked back

Vorona followed suit, not hitting anything this time.

"It's ok Vorona-chan" Shizuo encouraged her

"Yea, it is. It seems my adjustments were wrong. I will fix that on the next turn" She answered

"Cool! Keep the confidence"

Celty threw the ball again, hitting half the corines

Shizuo followed, hitting 3 corines, Izaya doing the same

"STOP COPYING ME YOU FUCKING FLEA!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shizu-chan. I'm just an amateur at bowling, just like you, trying to find out how to throw the ball" Izaya countered

"As if! You're definitely copying me!"

"Believe what you shall, Shizu-chan" Izaya chose to ignore him and Celty was more than happy to see that

Vorona threw the ball, hitting 6 corines

4th round. They ordered a few drinks and chips. Celty hit 7 corines.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Celty seems to be quite the formidable opponent in this, doesn't she?" Izaya asked

"What, afraid of losing, Izaya?" Shizuo asked, while picking up his ball

"On the contrary, I actually believe that Vorona-chan is going to beat us all in the end" The informant answered

"Then what is your point?" Shizuo positioned himself. Izaya went close to his ear and, as Shizuo threw the ball, he answered

"I'm just observing the monsters of Ikebukuro, nothing special. Just voiced my thoughts"

"Nobody CARES ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS!" Shizuo threw the ball with a bit more force (Luckily not too much, so he didn't break anything) and missed all the corines again

"Oye! Izaya! You cheated!" He shouted

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shizu-chan. I was just expressing myself" Izaya remarked

"I voice disagreement. Izaya-san distracted Shizuo-sempai" Vorona accused

[I saw it too, Izaya] Celty agreed

"You guys are no fun" Izaya said as he went to throw the ball. Shizuo tickled him at the last second, by hitting him on his waist with a finger and the ball slipped out of Izaya's hands, not hitting any corines.

"Pay back"

"That was cheating, Shizu-chan!" Izaya whined

[You deserved it] Celty countered

"I'm voicing agreement with Shizuo-sempai and the headless rider" Vorona also helped

Izaya just puffed his cheeks with air and went back to his seat.

Vorona took the ball and did a nice throw, hitting 8 corines. When she returned at the table, a set of claps was heared and she blushed.

The fifth round was up. Vorona and Shizuo were all over the chips while drinking frozen chocolates and Izaya just sipped his coffee. The 5th and 6th rounds were up, with Celty keeping her first place among them, Shizuo managing to throw a few more corines than Izaya, earning himself the second place and a smug mood and Izaya was engaged in a battle with Vorona (who still couldn't find a good way to throw the ball) in order to keep his third place and not becoming the absolute loser of this game. Though, he still had to somehow surpass Shizuo if he wanted to annoy him more today.

The 7th round came, with Celty doing a strike. She returned to the table earning praises from everyone and Shizuo scooping her up and Vorona taking a quick photo of them like that. She soon found herself annoyed while watching this pic.

"Shizu-chan, are you trying to steal Celty from Shinra?" Izaya smirked, having taken his own copy of that photo "I'm sending that to him"

Shizuo put Celty down and went to punch Izaya when Celty stopped him [It's ok, Shinra knows we're not like that. He wouldn't get mad over Izaya's schemes]

"I want to kill him...so...much..." Shizuo almost whined

"Shizuo-sempai is not a monster. Izaya-san only wants to frame you, sempai" Vorona joined Celty to calm him down

Shizuo looked at Izaya and granted. He was lucky Celty and Vorona were there. He threw the ball, hitting almost all the corines and enjoying the fact that Izaya could never win him at this.

Izaya threw the ball, barely managing to throw half the corines and fell on his chair annoyed.

[I'd use shooter to help you, but you really are an asshole. Just like Shinra always says] Celty typed at Izaya

"So, you admit that all this time you've been cheating? And here we thought that you actually had talent Celty-san. Hey, Shizu-chan, Celty is cheating!"

"Shut your mouth and stop insulting Celty! I bet that all this time you've been cheating too!" Shizuo answered

"I don't know what you're talking about Shizu-chan" Izaya defended, getting more annoyed by the second

"I observe: Izaya-san might have been great company if he was pleasant. I feel bad that he's this type of human" Vorona said

"Not human, Vorona-chan... I'm a God" Izaya corrected

"My observations point that you're not only mortal, but unable to lift very heavy objects. Your best qualities are your speed and swiftness. Conclusion: You're just a very fast human being, very prone to death. It's surprising you haven't died after all those years fighting Shizuo-sempai" Vorona answered

"That very fact should prove that I'm no human being, Vorona-chan" Izaya replied, disappointed that this human wouldn't acknowledge him

"I would say a special human being, then" She said

"Tehe! Vorona-chan said I'm special!" Izaya chose to ignore the fact that she wouldn't see his Godliness and returned to teasing Shizuo, about his kouhai telling him that he was special, unlike him.

"She also said you're nothing more than a human who can easily die, flea" Shizuo countered

[Hey guys, whose turn was it anyway?] Everyone turned to look at the board, Celty relieved from the fact that they were distracted easily.

"It would appear that it's my turn" Vorona said and got up to throw her ball.

The game went on like that, with Celty being the winner with a huge difference in points from everyone, Shizuo in second place, Izaya in third and Vorona last.

"Ok, Flea, time to dissapear" Shizuo pointed at the direction of Shinjuku.

"Huh? Why would I do that, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked

"I beat you fair and square!" Shizuo shouted getting angry

"Oh, but in the end you lost too, didn't you? I said I would leave only if you won!" Izaya answered, with a huge smile on his face

"IIIIIZZZAAAAAYYYAAAAA!" Shizuo shouted and started chasing down the informant, destroying everything in his path

Celty's shoulders fell at what would seem to be a sigh. Not even she and Vorona could stop him now. Izaya got what he wanted in the end anyway [Here goes our Sunday...Well... the purpose of this meeting was for us to get to know each other, right?] She showed her PDA to Vorona

"Yes, that is correct" She replied

[How about we go and play a few more games? I doupt Shizuo will be back anytime soon]

"I voice my agreement. Playing games at an arcade seems fun. I would like to learn more about it"

And the two went off to play, starting with Dance Dance Revolution


End file.
